Rough Love
by 1Past and Present1
Summary: Viper and Tigress have a small disagreement, and Viper decides it's time to teach the feline a lesson in manners...


**Rough Love**

My very first Kung Fu Panda story! Just some cute sisterly bonding between Viper and Tigress. Review if you like it and send in suggestions and ideas! You can PM me if you want, as I'm always looking for people to talk to.

Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

The warm evening sun radiates off my scales as I bask lazily upon my favourite resting place in the sacred gardens; a round, flat rock that absorbs sunlight like a furnace during the day and then cools to a comfortable temperature toward late evening, retaining much of its heat throughout the early hours of night. It's perfect for my reptilian needs.

It comes as a complete surprise when, in my most lethargic state, I feel velvety paw, large and strong, slowly and gently press itself over my back and slide down the length of my entire body in a slow caress, my eyes fluttering open to gaze at the smirking face that looms over me, gleaming yellow eyes flashing with predator like cunning.

"Hello, Tigress," I murmur sleepily, smiling slightly.

She doesn't reply, running a claw lightly over my scales affectionately.

"What do you want?" I ask suspiciously now, frowning.

Without so much as a warning, she scoops my smaller frame within her mighty paws like a child picking up her doll, suddenly lifting me from my resting place and sitting me upon her muscular chest as if to somehow replace the comfort that she has stripped away from me.

"Tigress!" I giggle as she teasingly tightens her grip whenever I try to squirm myself free, pinning me against her in a gentle, but drowning embrace of muscle and fur. "Tigress, let me go! I'll tell Shifu again!"

She sighs, rolling over to recline comfortably over my rock where I had previously been moments before, her underbelly facing the sky and eyes closed in pleasure as she steals the warmth I had been enjoying, typical of the only big sister I have ever known. "You're such a telltale. You live for hugs."

"Hey!" I slither over her broad chest and wrap myself around her neck as if to strangle her, squeezing gently, my face raised to stare accusingly down on her as I hover over her muzzle, annoyed by the content, unbothered purrs reverberating from the mighty feline. "Excuse me, but I was here first. This is my spot. You know that, Tigress."

"Oh, be quiet," she replies groggily, reaching upward to playfully clasp my face within a large paw, blinding me and consequently closing my mouth. "I will nap wherever I like. Besides, my chest is much more comfortable than this thing."

I hiss, pulling myself away from her grasp and angrily slithering myself around a muscular, striped arm, still watching her accusingly. "Just because you're big and fluffy, doesn't mean I want to lie on you. This is MY rock. Not yours. Go away."

"No, I don't think I will." She stretches her slender, powerful figure leisurely before opening her mouth in a happy yawn, flashing white fangs. "This spot is quite nice. You can go call Shifu if you wish, but I'm sure he's aware of the dangers. It would be most unwise to attempt to shift me from this delightful rock."

"Aw, Tigress," I whine, slithering over her shoulder to settle in the centre of her chest, giving her my saddest face as I stare down on her. "Please move. Please? This is my spot. You have no right to steal it."

She merely smiles, pulling me closer in a soft hug. "But I don't want to move."

"Fine!" I squeeze myself out of her embrace and travel down the length of her body, coiling myself around one of her legs with a miserable sigh. "Have it your way. You're so mean."

"I know I am," she replies with another yawn, stretching again. "But I'm still your favourite."

"No, you're not," I answer bitterly, huffing. "I hate you."

"No, you don't." She chuckles, flexing her leg and consequently disturbing me as her muscles tighten and relax continuously, increasing my annoyance. "It's impossible for you to hate anyone. You're too nice."

"Good thing for you" I mutter, slithering down her thigh and pausing suddenly when I reach her abdomen, an idea causing my lips to curve into a sly smile. "Oh, Tigress?"

"Hmm?" She takes a deep, content breath, her tail swishing lazily as it dangles over the edge of her newly claimed resting place.

"Get off my rock right now," I whisper darkly, stroking her exposed stomach with the tip of my tail, "or I'll MAKE you get off."

"Oh, is that a threat?" She releases a bored yawn, seemingly close to falling asleep.

"Nope," I reply gently before tensing myself, preparing to strike, "it's a promise!"

Before she can utter a sound, I throw myself into the air and twirl my elongated body for momentum, hovering above the startled cat for a second before hurtling down again and, just before landing, strike downward with my entire body weight straight into her abdomen, my tail slamming upon her stomach with a loud thwack that leaves a deep, whip-like mark that I admire before nimbly slithering away, dodging the yowling, thrashing ball of red fur as Tigress comically jolts in pain, falling in a hissing bundle on the grassy earth several feet from the rock.

I smirk, slithering upon the even warmer, more comfortable rock with a light chuckle. "See, Tigress? I did warn you."

She growls, back arched in indignation, eyes narrowed with barely contained rage. Her fur, bristled, makes her seem larger and more fearsome than usual, but she makes no attempt to strike back, simply sinking her claws into the earth beneath her, tail swishing violently. "That was mean, Viper."

"I know it was," I reply sweetly, rolling onto my back to allow the warm sunshine to caress my underside. "But I'm still your favourite."

She grunts irritably, then sighs in defeat and silently rises to her feet, stepping beside me to politely sit herself on the edge of my rock, seemingly a little humbled. "Could I..."

"Of course you can," I reply softly, moving aside to allow her to shyly lie down beside me, her arm providing a warm, soft place to rest my head upon as I then snuggle against her, happy with the new arrangement. "There's plenty of room for us both. We can share."

"So..." She blushes slightly, casting me a quick side-glance before looking quickly away again. "Could this become, you know... our spot?"

I smile, pecking her lightly on the arm. "Of course. You're my favourite, after all."

"Thanks," she whispers, the hint of a smile detectable on her proud features as she gazes at the blue sky above. "I'd like that."

Victory is sweet.


End file.
